Kakeru Ryūen
}} |Ryūen Kakeru}} is the class representative of class 1-C and is known for being an infamous delinquent. He does not lead his class by trust, but rather by fear. He has a group of henchmen who do his dirty work, which contributes to his fearsome reputation. Appearance Kakeru is a young man of average height with long magenta hair. In addition, he has a slim and muscular physique. His sharp eyes strike fear onto anyone he met. In the light novel, he wears the uniform of the school. However, in the anime, his dressing consists of a standard red jacket and a unbuttoned black shirt underneath with no tie. Personality Kakeru is a delinquent who likes causing trouble for others, this was seen when he and his gang caused trouble for Ken Sudō. He also possesses a sadistic side as shown when he looked as if he was going to attack the helpless Sudō after his men held him down only to instead flick him on the head laughing at his fear. He is very ruthless as he took a glass bottle and hit one of his followers on the head with it, showing no remorse after the act. This shows he is willing to use followers for any goal as sees fit to achieve his purpose till the end without a second thought. He is also shown to be very disrespectful to certain characters as shown when he spoke with Suzune Horikita and Mio Ibuki even having Albert Yamada throw the latter down after telling her to come to his room. Despite his intimidating appearance, Kakeru is sharp in his own way of thinking as he was quick to cover his tracks by telling Honami Ichinose when she found it was self-defense. He would come up with many unexpected strategies, this was seen when he and one of his followers attack an injured follower who failed in his task to get frame Ken Sudō for assault and get him expelled. He also chose not to pick a fight with class 1-A while in the presence of Manabu Horikita, the student council president. Abilities Kakeru is notorious delinquent who has gathered many followers and as the representative of his class, he is the leader of his class ruling them not by loyalty but fear. Intellectual Abilities In spite of his violent mindset, Kakeru is shown to be very intelligent as he forged an alliance with Kōhei Katsuragi to aid him in the survival test. He also planted spies in camps of Classes B and D in order to learn the identities of the leaders to gather points foe his own. He did this in a way to garner more points for his class due to a contract with Katsuragi and his plan would been successful had he not been outsmarted by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Academic Abilities Physical Abilities He is shown to be very strong as he was able to intimidate Daichi Ishizaki, who was a delinquent in middle school that picked fights and was able to scare Ken Sudō another delinq Plot Trivia * He shares his birthday with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. * According to Honami Ichinose, he is one of the few people Class 1-B should watch out for. * He has marked Suzune as his target for ruining his plans but has never found out Ayanokōji played a role as well. References Site Navigation